In aseptic filling devices, containers, such as bottles, jars, cans and the like, are filled with free-flowing products, in particular flowable food products with a limited shelf life, under aseptic conditions. In a device of this type, the bottles are first of all sterilized, then filled and closed with a closure, such as a thin Al foil, a metal lid or a plastic cap. The closure has also been sterilized.
An aseptic filling device of this type in which the closures are conveyed through the sterilizing device and filling device with the aid of a chain mechanism, for example from the entry position for the closures through a sterilizing bath to a position where the closures are transferred and fitted to the containers, which have in the meantime been filled, is known in the art. However, chain mechanisms in aseptic filling devices and auxiliary devices thereof are themselves difficult to clean and sterilize, and therefore inspection services and other licensing authorities view chain mechanisms of this type with considerable distrust. In addition, wear is inevitable, resulting in dust and coarser particles. This leads to the formation of fat, grease and other dirt, which exacerbates the abovementioned cleaning and sterilization problem. The reliability also leaves something to be desired on account of the presence of mechanically driven components in the chain mechanism, which entails the risk of the filling device having to be shut down altogether.